Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance, which is used to store foodstuffs for a long period of time in a fresh state, and is provided with a freezing chamber for freezing and storing foodstuffs, a refrigerating chamber for refrigerating and storing foodstuffs and a refrigeration cycle for refrigerating the freezing and refrigerating chambers, and the operation of the refrigerator is controlled by a control unit embedded therein.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the operation state of an ice sensing lever of a conventional ice making assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional ice making assembly includes an ice maker 1, a container 3 in which ice is stored, and a sensing lever 2 for sensing the amount of ice stored in the container 3.
Specifically, the sensing lever 2 is rotated in order to sense the amount of ice stored in the container 3. And, the rotation of the sensing lever 2 is stopped when an end of the sensing lever 2 is contacted with ice, and the amount of ice is measured according to the amount of rotation of the sensing lever 2. Further, the sensing lever 2 is formed in the shape of ‘□’ and both ends thereof are rotatably connected to both sides of the ice maker 1. Further, the sensing lever 2 is rotated by a drive motor.
According to the conventional sensing lever aving the above mentioned structure, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a problem in that the sensing lever 2 is not smoothly operated if ice 4 stored and stood against a wall of the container 3 is dropped into the sensing lever 2. Otherwise, there is another problem in that the amount of ice to be sensed is overestimated although the amount of ice stored therein is not sufficient, if ice cubes are stacked only on a front of the container 3 rather than they are evenly stacked on top of each other.